Another Story of SC and AD
by TheLilipopandco
Summary: The story of Spencer, star of the soccer team, and Ashley, captain of the cheerleader, during their junior year at King High.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BIP BIP ... BIP BIP ...

- Come on Spencer ! Wake up !

- ...

- WAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUP !

- Ok ok ! Geez Glen ! Calm down !

- Yeah well hurry up or you gonna be late for shool ... again !

- Yeah yeah ..." Yep this is me Spencer who hate every early morning. In my opinion it shouldn't even exist. But no one listen to me about that. Pffff their loss ! So here I am preparing for school. I exit from my long shower and dress with a black skinny jean, a navy bue tank top and my favorite pair of Converse. I take my black leather jacket, my bag pack and head to the kitchen to take a breakfast.

"- Good morning dad !

- Hey pumpkin ! And here you go : the champion's breakfast !" Yeah my dad is that cool. The kitchen is his kingdom. No kidding. So, I eat my breakfast and it's so damn good. I'm in heaven I swear ! "

- Thanks dad ! It was amazing like always ! - Thanks kiddo !

- Yeah bla bla bla ..." Yep this is my twin brother also known as Glen. "

- Jealous much ? - Not at all ! - Sure we believe you ..

- Ok I'm going to work and I should be late tonigh so don't wait for me, ok?

- Ok.

- Ok.

- Good. Have a good day.

- Thanks you to." we said together.

We ended our breakfast and get our separate car to go to school. My car is my baby. It's a Red Chevrolet Camaro ZL1. I am so proud of her. So while I am driving to school I'm going to make the presentations. So, I am Spencer Carlin and I'm 16. I live in LA California since ... well forever. I am blone with blue eyes and I have a tan skin. I'm the captain of the girl soccer team. I'm also gay and single ... for now. My mom died when she gave birth to me and my twin Glen. And when you see me you see my best friend also know as y partner in crime : Chelsea Lewis. We know eachother since kindergarten. Yeah, that long. She's in the soccer team too and is cruhing really hard on my brother ... Clay not Glen of course. I think they would make a very cute couple but Clay is to shy to ask her to be his girlfriend and Chelsea to proud to ask him. Yeah I know so much drama in my life ... There is Thea and Lena. They are a couple since 2 years. There is also my team mates and some cheerleaders but that all for my closest friends. And the last but very important to me : Tony. He is my lesbro if you see what I mean. He came in LA 3 years ago. Family stuff. If I wasn't gay I would totally date him. No luck here.

Oh joy, here's the school. Feeling the sarcasm ? I park my baby. And make my way to the school. Here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone ! So this is my first fanfic in like ... ever. **

**By the way English is not my first language, so I apologize about the faults. Advices and opinions are always welcome.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapter 2

I didn't make two step that Chelsea was already crushing with a big hug.

"- Hey ... Chels ... Can't ... Breath ...

- Oops ! Sorry ! So, how's my favorite blonde ?

- Like yesterday ! Except on a Monday morning !

- Yeah I see what you mean ! And you're on time ! Oh my god !

- Ha ha ! It's Glen fault !

- Oh well that makes sense ! Ok, let's go to class !

- Hum what about ... no ?

- Hum what about soccer ?

- Damn you're good ! Ok, you win.

And that's how I ended going to class on a Monday morning almost on time ... almost.  
And in first period we have ... English. Yepee ! Sarcasm again ! This class is boring thanks to M. Brown.

"- Well thanks to Miss Carlin and Lewis to show up almost on time.

- You're welcome. It's an honor." I said. Yeah he loves me ... not, neither do I by the way. Typical love story.

" - I see Sarcasm is still your friend so go to take a seat and do something useful.

- Really we can sleep ! That's so cool ! Tank you sir !" Said Chels, see why I love her ?

"- Nice try but no. Hurry up or you'll have detention on your first day.

- Won't be the first time ... " I whispered to Chels and make her giggle.

Unfortunately, there's one seat left on the last row and one at the front. You know me I take the one which is far away from the teacher. Oops sorry Chels. And I have to seat next to a cheerleader ... ugh ! But thats not Madison so it should be quiet ok ... I guess. She's rather cute I think her name is ... Ashley. Yes that's right that's her. She's ... cute even beautiful. Wake up Spence she's Madison's friend and you know Madison if I touch her I'm dead and I like me to much to do that. Back to class, M Brown is talking about something ...

And I'm awake and see a pair of chocolate eyes. Beautiful color ... Oh my god ! It's Ashley ! What the ...

"- Hey I'm sorry to wake you up but class is over.

- Oh hum thanks ... I'm ...

- Spencer Carlin. Yeah I know who you are, like every person in this school. I'm Ashley Davies.

- Well nice to meet you and thanks again for woke me up.

- You're welcome.

- Ok ... bye

- Bye."

Well she's rather nice for a Madison's friend. And Chels is nowhere to be seen. Well I might deserve that. And hello second period.

...

Lunch ! Yes ! It's time to meet my friends I miss them during the summer. I went in France that's why I didn't saw them.

"- Hey guys !

- Hey Spencer !" Said Thea, Lena and Clay.

- Spenceyyyy ! " Yep, that's Tony.

- Hey Tony. So how was your summer ?

- Without you it wasn't very fun. But now your here. I really missed you.

- How cute ...

- I don't do cute !

- Yeah right. Everyone believe you by the way." I said laughting. I would never admit that but I miss him so much too.

" - Thea how was your summer ?

- With Lena it was awesome ! Right babe ?

- Oh yeah ... Remember when ...

- Ok guys I get it ! " They laught. Lucky them. Oh by the way... "Where is Chels ?

- She's with her math theacher." Said Clay.

"- Oh ok then."

Lunch ends up and Chels hadn't show up. I'm a little worried. I'll text her during my next class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone ! Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favs !**

**So here is the chapter 3.**

**Enjoy et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapter 3

French class. I know some sentences since my trip this summer. And guess who is in my class too ? Yep you guess it's Ashley... And Chelsea. So of course I go to seat next to my best friend.

"- So where were you during lunch ?

- Oh hum I was with my math teacher and then I spend the rest of us with coach Smith.

- Oh ok then. But we missed you during lunch.

- Ooh is Spencey getting sentimental ?

- Shut up ! " I said laughting.

And here goes the teacher. He ... She ? Hard to say.

"- Bonjour tout le monde, asseyez vous. Je suis votre profeseur de Français Madame Dupont. ( Hello everyone, seat down. I am your French teacher Mrs Dupont.)"

Well it's a she.

"- Tell me again why I take that class ?" Chels ask me. "

- Cause you love me that much.

- In your dreams Carlin.

- Definitely.

- Les filles s'il vous plait ( Girls please)

- Désolé Madame. (Sorry Mrs)" I said. "So ready for soccer ?

- Hell yeah !

I took a moment to look at Ashley. She's definitely beautiful and looking at me. Damn busted.

"- What are you looking at ?" Chels asked "

- Nothing." She turned and saw Ashley still looking at me. "

- Be careful girl.

- Yeah I know."

...

The bell is ringing. Thank god Monday is over. Now is the begining of soccer practice. I came into the locker room to change and be greeted by all my team mates. We came into the field to begin the training. And ... oh hello cheerleaders ! Yumee ! And Madison ! I'm turned off. Ugh !

"- Ok girls listen ! " Coach Smith said " Last year we ended 3rd in the championship. But this year we gonna win it! Ok?

- YES COACH !

- Very good. So captain ?

- Who are we ?

- KING HIGH !

- WHO ARE WE?

- KING HIGH! NUMBER ONE TO THE TOP!

- Ok girls, lets train !

The training was hard but I like it that way. Ok pervs not like that ! Whatever.

It was almost the end of the training when Chels came to me and said :

"- Hey, I don't kniw if you notice but the cheerleaders are watching us since the beginning.

- Yeah like always.

- Yeah but for Ashley it was a first. If I didn't know better I would think she has a crush on you." I laught at that.

- Right. Like if the straight captain of the cheerleaders and friend of Madison aka 'I hate Spencer to the deth' will have a crush on me.

- You're right, put like that." She says laughting too.

And training is over. I think that one more minute and I would be dead. My team lates aren't in better shape. I think I even saw two girl going to throw up. Yeah that was that rough. I ended in the showers I don't even know how. Hello shower, love you. Heaven...

I say bye to Chels and everyone and head to y car but I'm interrupt by a loud voice calling my name. Ugh Glen. Is it to late to have just one brother?

"-Hey Spence !

- What ?!" Why is he so far away. Damn training. Oh and he is with Ashley and her best friend Aiden.

" -What do you want Glen ?

- Can you tell dad that I will come home late ?

- Can I see your phone." He gives me his phone. " Yep it's working so do it yourself dumbass !"

And I left hearing both Ashley and Aiden laughting. Music to my ears ... the laught of Ashley not Aiden. Just to be clear. And Glen seems not very happy but I don't care, twin or not. I just want to go home and sleep or I'm going to pass out in the parking lot. And it won't be a very proud moment I'm sure about that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the chapter 4. Hope you will like it. Rewiews and suggestions are welcome. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapter 4

I'm awoke by the doorbell. Ouch … It hurts like everywhere. I didn't know it was possible. Damn practice.

I open the door and I'm greeted by all the gang except Chelsea because of the training I guess.

"- Hey guys ! What are you doing here ?

- Well remember when we have our first day we all goes to your house to talk and all." Thea said.

Oh yeah, I have completely forgotten. I'm an awfull friends these days. Ugh.

"- Yeah sure come in !"

They all came to the living room and Tony put the TV on.

"- So, how was your day ?" I ask.

"- Same old teachers ! I swear they are older than the school and God knows how old is this school." Said Tony.

"- Can't argue with that !

- Me neither !

- Totally with you on this one.

- Oh I heard about something interesting today." Said Lena" I heard that Miss Carlin here present, spoke to Ashley Davies, Captain of the cheerleaders and friend of Madison. So … True or false ?

- Guilty ! I came late in class …

- Like always !" Said Tony.

"- Shut up ! So, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupt. I came late in class and there were two seats left and I took the one next to her. And I fell asleep…

- Like always !" Said Thea and Lena.

"- Seriously guys ?!

- What ? It's the truth and my mom always say to not lie." Said Thea

"- Ok ok very funny ! You want to hear what happened or not ?

- Yes sorry !

- Liar ! Whatever. So I fell asleep and she woke me up.

- By insulting you, making you fell off your chair ? " Asked Tony.

"- No, she was … nice.

- NICE ? " Came from Thea, Lena and Tony.

"- Yeah, I know weird. But she was civil AND nice.

- And what did you say ?" Asked Lena.

"- Well I was surprised and even a little shocked so I thanked her and left.

- Wow, talk about strange things." Said Tony

"- And it's not even the strangest part …

- What there is something else ? Oh my god it's better than magazines ! " Said Thea.

"- We were training and there was the cheerleaders training too…

- Mmmmh I like where it goes !" Said Tony.

"- Hum Tony remember Madison is a cheerleader too.

- Damn her ! Worst than an extra cold shower !

- Yeah well Chels said to me that Ashley was always watching us.

- Maybe she has a crush on you." Suggest Tony. I laugh.

"- That's exactly what Chels told me. But, hello guys she may be hot and all but one she's straight, two she has a boyfriend, three she's Madison's friend and did I mention she's Madion's friend." Yeah it's very, very important.

"- Well you're right on two points ." What Madison died ? Yeepee "She broke up with her boyfriend 2 days ago" Guess not … Wait …

"- What ?

- Yep, it's all around the school. Her boyfriend cheat on her. " Ouch that's harsh. "So now she's single" Lena concludes. Well that's for sure is interesting. Goodbye dickhead and hello me.

"- Be careful Spence. She doesn't want a player." Said Tony.

"- Hey I only play soccer.

- You know what I mean.

- Yeah." He doesn't look very convince but drop it. For now.

Well that for sure was a very very interesting day. Can't wait for tomorrow.

But you know what they said be careful at what you wish ...

"- Ok, who wants some pizza ?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone ! Sorry for the late update but here it is ! And thanks again for the favs, follows and reviews ! You know what to do !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapter 5

I'm in front of the house no I mean the mansion of Ashley. And it's impressive. I'm in my car wondering if it's a good idea or if I should just race back home since 15 minutes. It might be a little strange for you don't worry it is for me too. So here's my week.

If I thought that Monday was weird well let me tell you that the rest of the week was ... very very weird.

Ok, so Wednesday during my free period I went to the library. I was studying or trying to but that's not the point. The point is that Ashley came at my table and began talking to me. Believe me I don't even know why but she was really nice. And maybe, I'm not really sure but she might be flirting with me. You know she was doing this thing with her nose when she was smiling to me. It was cute. But I'm still trying to know if it wasn't just my imagination. I may become crazy.

Then Thursday, Madison just smiled at me. Like really smiled at me. Creepy. I thought it was a trick and that she was going to do something after that. You the calm before the storm. But no, nothing came. She just walked away. I really prefer when she hated me. At least I know what she was thinking. Ugh. When I told that to Chels and Tony they told me that I might have seen wrong. I really hope so but I know I didn't.

I thought that it was enough for the week but no, Friday happened. You what they said TGIF well not in my case.  
I was in English with Chelsea and of course we were not paying attention. But M Brown (who I'm really beginning to hate) said a word that shouldn't exist : group project. Yeah see what I mean. It's like the Monday morning, it shouldn't exist. But the thing is the teacher already made the groups. See why I hate him ? So I'm sure that I won't be with Chelsea. And now the teacher is calling the different pairs.  
"- Alex and Jason, Brendan and Chelsea" Mmh could have been worst. " Spencer and Ashley" Ok ... wait what ? No no no, not ok. I looked to her and she was ... smiling. Ok, now I think I'm really going crazy and that Wednesday she was really flirting with me. I was still looking at her when she smile at the teacher who smiled back. What the hell did just happened ? I think it's a conspiration. And Chelsea as a good friend was just laughing at my misery. At the end of the period I ask to the teacher if I could have another partner but he just didn't listen to me and leave the class. Worst teacher ever.  
The rest of the day passed like a blur except for the soccer training. We really had fun while working hard. The cheerleaders were here too but I didn't pay much attention. We had a match Tuesday and I think we have our chances to win the championship.

I was making my way to the parking lot and to my car and yes Ashley was here against my car. What a vision ... Like a pin up on the magazines. When I get home I will need a cold shower. I made my way to her and she was smiling to me.

"- Hey Spencer ! Good practice ?  
- Yeah hard but good, it's practice you know ? You wanted something ?  
- Yes actually. It's about the project.  
- Ok hum ... What about it ?  
- Well I was hoping that we could begin to work on it this week end.  
- Sure, ok. When and where ?  
- My place, tomorrow at 3.  
- Ok what's your adress ?  
- Here." She gave me a piece of paper with her adress and her phone number. Yesss ! I have her number. Pretty easy don't you think ? Ok, stay calm she's watching you.  
"- Oh thanks. Ok, well see you tomorrow.  
- Ok bye. By the way, amazing car !" And she winked at me. I swear I'm in heaven.

So, here I am now on a Saturday afternoon outside of her house. Ok, focus Spencer, smile and ring the bell. Well, wish me luck.

DING DONG !


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey it's me again and soory for the long wait. But here it is and a little longer than the others chapters. Hope you will like it and reviews are always welcome.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

DING DONG !

The door open and I'm greeted by a very happy Ashley.

"- Hey Spencer ! You find easily ?

- Yeah I couldn't miss the house.

- Haha that's right. A little impressive huh ?

- Mmh … maybe I don't know." I said laughing. "So the project ?"

- Yes the project 'cause that's why you're here." She said a little sad. Sad ? Why is she sad? Weird …

"- Yep that's right.

- Ok well let's go to my room.

- Lead the way." It takes us a little while before we came to her room. I swear next time I will need a map or I Will be lost and no one will ever find me. And her room was … HUGE . It's like there is another house in the house. Well it's really big. I look at her and she's waiting for me to say something. And here I say the stupidest thing ever.

"- I love your computer." Smooth Spence. Hugh! She's laughing.

"- Well that's for sure the first time someone told me that! But thanks! You're special!

- What?

- Hmm ? No … Nothing. The project.

- I have to admit something…

- Okay ?

- I don't even know the subject of this project. I wasn't really listening.

- Oh that's all? Well here's the subject." She gave me a piece of paper with the theme of the project.

Well let me tell you it will be boring but it's English so it fits.

It's been 3 hours since we began working when Ashley straighten and said:

"- I'm a little hungry you want something?" Yeah you… Bad Spencer very bad…

"- Yeah sure.

- Come on"

She led me to the kitchen. IS there something that's not huge? Depressing.

"- So what do you want?

- Pancakes!

- But it's 6 pm…

- And ?

- Ok let's go for some pancakes.

She began to cook and let me tell you, me in a kitchen. Not good. At all. No kidding. So, I didn't know what to do I just took some flour and put it on Ashley. What it could be awesome to eat.

"- SPENCER ! "

She was half laughing half angry. And then the battle began. I tried to avoid her but she was very good at that. And then I slipped on the flour and I fall on Ashley who fall with me on the floor. Ouch !

We were still laughing and I found that we were really close and that even that close she was breathtaking. She also stop laughing and we were staring at each other. I love those brown eyes. I was slowly leaning when I remember that she was straight as an arrow and that she doesn't like me like this.

So I abruptly pull out and stand up.

"- Hum … Sorry about that. We should hum cleaning.

- Yeah you're right." She looked a little sad and something else but I didn't know what it was. Maybe regret but I'm not sure. So we began cleaning up.

"- You can go take a shower if you want to take of all the flour.

- Yes okay thanks. I'm gonna go to my car to take my spare clothes and I'll be right back.

- Okay."

I head to my car and fond my spare clothes that I keep if I need extra practice or for emergency because with me you never know.

I came back in the house and Ashley was cooking the pancakes. It smelled so good.

"- Ashley, where is the bathroom?

- Up the stairs the third door on your right.

- Thanks."

I found my way through the mansion and ... yes found it.

Even the bathroom is awesome. Whatever. I took a shower and it felled amazing.

I was ending up putting on my clothes when I heard:

"- Pancakes are ready!

- Coming!"

I enter the kitchen and wow the smell was awesome.

"- Wow smell good!

- And you didn't even eat it. The shower was okay?

- Yeah thanks.

- You're welcome. Well let's eat!"

It smells good and it tastes really good. Best pancakes ever.

"- Well congrats there were so so good.

- Thanks" She said blusing. How cute… "But I think your mom does it as good as these ones.

- I don't think so… I heard she was a disaster in the kitchen.

- You heard?

- Yeah she died when she gave birth to me and Glen.

- Oh I'm sorry I didn't know.

- That's okay it was a long time ago.

- Wait Glen is your twin ?

- Yeah hard to believe huh.

- You didn't really look alike.

- I know I'm so much hotter than him!" I said laughing but I really mean it. She was laughing too. Cocky me i back.

"- Keep telling you that!

- Hey not nice!

- Are you seriously pouting right now?

- Yes!

- Ow poor baby."

And it's this moment that my phone choose to ring.

"- Oops sorry.

- Not your fault, go ahead."

I look at the caller ID and it was Chels.

"- What Chels ?" I was a little frustrated.

- I need you to come now at your house.

- Why?

- It's an emergency.

-Right now I hate you.

-Yes I know but hurry up." And she hang up on me. Worst friend ever.

I turn around and saw Ashley who apparently was spying on me.

"- You have to go?

- Yeah sorry something came up.

- It's okay." She definitely look sad. It broke my heart.

"- I can come back tomorrow for the project if you want.

- I can't tomorrow but Monday after school it's ok?

- Yep no problem after the practices.

- Okay so …

- See you at school.

- Yeah … bye.

When I was driving to my house I was wondering if I didn't pull back would have we kiss. We'll never know. It's probably my biggest regret of this afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone it's me again ! Sorry but for this chapter I wasn't really inspired. Anyway here it is. And don't forget reviews are always welcome.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

I park my car in front of my house and I was really hoping that Chels had a really, really good reason to make me leave Ash like that.

I enter my house and go straight to my room. I'm greeted by Chels who is passing in my room with a very anxious and worried look.

"- Chels ? Hey what's going on ?

- …

- Chels talk to me you're scaring me ?

- I think …I .. may have a date with Clay ?

- What ? That's THE emergency ?

- Well yeah … but it's tonight .

- Are you serious ?! You make me come and worried just for that ! Unbelievable !

- Can you help for this date ?

- What ? Really ?!

- Pleeeaase !

- … " Stay strong Spencer. Yeah but She's your best friend. Ugh decision decision …

"- Pretty pretty pleeeaase !" Oh no she's pouting … Damn it !

"- Ok ok I'll help ! But you own me a really BIG one !

- YES ! Thank you, thank you !

-Yeah yeah … So where are you going ?

- Hum … I don't know he didn't tell me.

- Ok. He told you how to wear right ? -

No he didn't.

- Ooookaaaayy." I really need to teach him how to ask a girl on a date. "So, if he didn't told you anything it means it's casual."

"- You sure ?

- Yeah totally." Well I think… I hope… Whatever..

2 hours later "

– Chels I'm begging you, please stop pacing !

- I can't what if …

- I already told you're beautiful, smart and funny Everything gonna be okay

- Are you sure because …

- STOP ok! Yes I'm sure you're being ridiculous.

- … Ok .

- Good !" She's been like that for the past hour and it's killing me. Literally. " Okay it's time let's go meet him in the living room."

I'm the first to arrive and Chels is not far behind. Clay is looking at her like she is the most beautiful person in the world. Ah young love …

"- Wow" No, Bro you can do better. Come on. " You're … beautiful." That's better.

"- Thanks, so do you.

- Thanks. Let's go shall we.

- Sure." They go in Clay's car and they go to their date. Halleluiah!

At 12:30 Am

Dring … Dring …

What the …

Who is calling at this hour ?

"- Mmlo ?

- SPENCE ! It was ammmazing. He took me to .."Yeah it's Chels who is teling me what they do in their 'ammmazing' date. I really love her but hello it's late. I love my sleep to… Ugh… "And you know how he is when …" I think I'm going to be asleep on the phone in a few. "Anyway, thanks again Spence. See, you tomorrow." Click.

I didn't even say anything.

Well … goodnight!

Monday morning

I'm in my first class since 10 minutes and I'm already bored. Surprise.

Anyway, let's see what happened on Sunday. Well it's really simple it consisted in Chels telling me again and again and again her date. I swear I didn't go but it's like I did. Well, I might appear a little grumpy but I'm really happy for them. Anyway, tonight I'm meeting Ashley for the project and I'm really excited about that. For the project not for Ashley … Kidding, of course for Ash.

And the teacher is still .. teaching I guess. Boring !

DRING …

It's over! Thank god.

I was going to my locker when I bump into someone and I fell on the floor. How graceful! Ouch.

"- I'm so sorry !"I will recognize this voice anywhere.

"- No it's okay Ash, it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going. Here, need some help?

- Thanks ! By the way, you're still ok for tonight, you know the project.

- Yeah sure. Your house. What time ?

- Well we both have training so 6.

- Okay no problem. Well see you tonight.

- Yeah bye."

I was at my locker when Chelsea appear.

"- Hey ! I saw you talking with Miss Davies. What did she want ?

- It was for the project. I'm meeting her tonight at her house to work on it.

- Mmh, the project…

- Yeah why ?

- Nothing. Well come on we're gonna be late.

- Pff like it had stopped you before.

- Shut up ! Come on!"

Here we go second period. Oh joy ..


End file.
